


Night

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [32]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: A dark creature appears before the young Error.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 53





	Night

Nighttime hours were a very strange time in this sleepy little town.

Error glances down his window that overlooked the town's centre- monsters returning home flop around as they try to remember how to put one step in front of the other.

A loud yawn forces his jaws open. Bringing a hand up he pushes up his glasses and rubs his sockets; one he was done he readjusts his glasses and stares out the window once more.

Suddenly there was a strange sound and the small skeleton turns to his door, frowning, his mother was at work so there should be no one in their apartment.

Standing he silently wonders over to the door and carefully open it ajar- blinking into the darkness that greets him, Error listens intently for any noise coming from within his tiny home.

**"*what brought me to this place?"** A dark voice growls out, causing Error to freeze.

The child hears wet footsteps and in a panic rushes back to his bed, finding under there. A wave of fear washes over him and suddenly whoever it this monster was, was there with him.

Error could see black shoes that seemed to ooze.

The monster kneels down and a single glowing eyelight was seen.

The skeleton looking monster appeared to be stunned at the sight of the crying skeleton child.

 **"*error?"** The mucky skeleton breathes loudly, reaching for the little skeleton with gross looking tentacles and pulls him out from under the bed without much trouble, **"is that you? this is where you have been all this time?"**

Error blinks at the skeleton who looked ready to cry, then delighted, an evil grin spreads over his face.

 **"*reborn. i've heard of this."** The skeleton says darkly, **"i guess reaper really could not finish you off and take your soul to the after realms."**

Error was moved to be in front of the strange skeleton.

 **"*i am so glad i found you first."** The skeleton went on gleefully, his eye glowed brighter and the ooze seemed to move faster, **"heh. greetings error. i am nightmare. your new caretaker. and king. understand?"**

"*no." Came Error's glitching voice.

 **"*good. let us go."** Nightmare response with a smirk, a black pool opens under him and he slowly sinks down, on noticing this Error tries to wiggle to free himself.

Error calls for help...

But nobody came.


End file.
